Tales Of A Gusty Ninja
by GReecemoney44
Summary: all his life nobody believed in him , he was just a problem everyone seemed to want to just go away. A constant memory of the village's past , a destructive one. He only wanted people not to look at him with such hate , so much pitty. He went it all alone. Never knowing what it felt to have someone to care and love him discouraged him but - despite all of it he's NOT backing down a
1. The New Girl

Takuto's POV

As I walk into Science class, I get stares as I head to my desk, my jinchuuriki always make people stare in fear.

The teacher wasn't in the room, so I begin to read a really good book on Saiyan cultures, until Sasuke comes over.

"Hey goth, whatcha reading, a book on how to be smart?" he says in a bully like way.

"No I'm reading on my culture you idiot, can you not read the title?" I say back.

"Ugh you sshole!" He says punching my face, making me fall to the door with all my stuff going down with me.

"Don't EVER talk like that to me again!" He says walking off.

A boy that I see in basically all my classes comes over to help me.

"Here let me help you" he says kneeling down to help.

"I'm Goku by the way" he says smiling as he picks up my Saiyan cultures book " your a saiyan?" he asks.

"Yea but I'm half Saiyan, but why you?

"Yeah I am actually, anyway what's your name?" He asks.

"Takuto"

"Well you wanna sit with me at lunch?" Goku asks.

"Um... sure" I say standing up.

"Great! see you at lunch!" He say jogging back to his seat.

"Ok.. weird..." I say sitting back in my chair.

The bell rings and mr. Iruka walks in, with a rather cute girl next to her.

"Class, this is Hanako (OC), he is our new student so be nice, Hanako go sit next to Takuto." mr. Iruka announces.

The girl walks over and sits her stuff down.

Mr Iruka began her lesson, but I just focused on Hanako.

Time skip to the end of class...

When the bell rang, Hanako walked out pretty quick so I ran up to him.

"Wait!"

"What is it Boy?" She says.

"I wanted to ask you... wanna sit with me at lunch?" I say a bit quiet.

"Ugh fine but I gotta go, goodbye" Hanako says then walks to her locker, which is right by mine.

"Maybe... other than that Goku guy... I can have another friend!" I say quietly, then walk to my locker.

Another time skip to Lunch...

I walked to lunch hoping Hanako would sit with me.

As I walk into the cafeteria, I see Goku at a table, with a bald headed short guy and also a short guy with blonde hair and whiskers.

"Hey Goku! who's are these guys?" I say sitting down next to Goku.

"Oh this is Krillin and Naruto, Krillin this is Takuto,Naruto this is Takuto" Goku says.

"Sup" Krillen says.

"Hey!" Naruto says excitedly

"Sup" I reply.

"You don't mind that I asked the new kid to sit here... right?" I say nervously.

"No that's ok we need more people anyway" Krillin says.

In a matter of minutes, Hanako walks out of the lunch line and sees me and sits down next to me.

"Who are these idiots?" he says sitting down.

Goku is like the nicest person, he ignores Hanako and says.

"Well you know Takuto... I'm Goku,Naruto and this is Krillin"

"Hi" Krillin says.

"Hi!" Naruto says

"Hello earthlings" Hanako responds.

"Are you a saiyan?" I ask.

"Yes I'm a Saiyan but half ... I know you and Goku are too... I can sense you energy" she responds.

"Oh ok" I say going back to my meal.

Goku and Krillin basically ignore me,Naruto and Hanako, so we chatted all through lunch.

After lunch I headed to my Locker, only to be shoved by Sasuke, dropping all my stuff.

"What the hell sasuke!" I said angrily

"Hey, I never finished with you dumby, time for payback" he says.

He starts to punched and kick me and basically beats the shit out of me until I hear someone yell.

"BACK OFF HIM YOU BITCH!"

Sasuke gets shot with a energy blast and I get picked up, only to black out thinking...

That voice...

I think it was Hanako...

Cliff hanger!

Next part up tomorrow!

Hanako's POV


	2. Hanako's Bio

name● Hanako Hyuga

age●Now: 13 Later:16

nickname●Hana

height: 155cm (Now) 165cm (Later)

weight: 42kg Now 43kg Later

hair: black

eyes: White but really white wth Byakugan :3

parents: Neji's Mom, Vegeta's Dad (AFFAIR :OOOO)

ninja fight style: off the charts genjutsu and ninjustsu, below average taijustsu

Kekai Genkai: Byakugan (nuff said)

love interest: TAKUTO

best friends: Neji, Tenten, Lee, Naruto, Goku, Takuto, Hinata and Kiba

birthday● June 6th

bloodtype● O

place of birth● Leaf Village

hometown● Leaf Village

languages● Japanese and English

* 2nd born to Neji and 2nd born to Vegeta but, the Hyuga elders and Saiyans elders adore her and make an expeption to the rules for her because she is born with such a unque abilty.


	3. Takuto's Bio

Birthdate : October 10

Gender:Male

Age

Part I: 12-13

Part II: 15-17

Height:

Part I: 145.3 cm-147.5 cm

Part II: 166 cm

Blank Period: 180 cm

Weight:

Part I: 40.1 kg-40.6 kg

Part II: 50.9 kg

Blood type B

Kekkei Genkai :Lava Release ,Magnet Release ,Boil Release

Classification :Jinchūriki

Affiliation :Konohagakure


	4. Your one who cares

**Hanako's POV ( this is when lunch ended last chapter)**

 **Being the new kid was tough, but I actually made 'friends'... well I think Takuto is my true friend... plus he's kind of cute...**

 **As I walk to my locker, I here a boy say,**

 **" I was never finished with you bitch"**

 **I walk a bit closer to see the boy on top of another... the boy in the bottom was Takuto!**

 **"BACK OFF HER YOU BITCH!" I tell running closer and shooting him with an energy blast.**

 **The boy falls and I pick up Takuto and see he's all beaten up.**

 **I carry him to the nurse, but since Saiyan heal quick, I guess he'll just need rest.**

 **I knock on the nurse's door since my arms are full.**

 **"Hello- ugh not again..." the nurse say, " carry her to that bed"**

 **I set her down, then sit next to her bed.**

 **"What do you mean not again? does this happen often to him?!" I say making a fist.**

 **"Well yes he gets picked on but he never has blacked out before". the nurse replies "are you that new kid Hanako?"**

 **"Yes I am"**

 **"Ok just making sure your not some stranger."**

 **The nurse goes behind her desk after giving Takuto a senzu bean**

 **In 3 minutes, Takuto wakes up.**

 **"I- I knew it" He says.**

 **"Knew what?"**

 **"I knew you helped me... I remember your voice" he said smiling.**

 **I blush a bit. "I - I just wanted to help.. nothing m-more" I say regretting the ending I say.**

 **"To me it is more, Hanako, your the one person who cares... I had no friends until today, I aways get beat up and absolutely no one helps because I'm a weakling in fighting... So if you don't mind me asking... would you ask Jiraya to train me? I see your skills in gym, please so this can never happen again" he says excitedly**

 **"I would love to... plus we don't need you getting beat up by those basterds anymore" I say chuckling at the end.**

 **Takuto joins me and I loved his laugh... wait what am I saying? I just met him!**

 **"Ugh! damn it!" the nurse says slamming the phone down.**

 **"What's wrong women?" I say looking over at her.**

 **"Sky your mother is busy again and your father is gone so... I guess your friend will take you home, you possibly can't drive, your still weak" the nurse says going onto her computer. ( FYI they are seniors so they can drive)**

 **"Ill drive him... is that ok?"I say looking back at her.**

 **"Sure! Nurse? can Hanako take care if me for the week at my house?"**

 **"Um let me call your mother and this boys mother.**

 **After 15 minutes, both our mother gave us an ok to stay home.**

 **I carry Takuto with his shoulder over my neck and get stares, giggles and 'ooooo's. Also whispering was there too things like "finally he finds someone" and " she could be with better".**

 **I ignored them... until the boy who beat up my- I mean Takuto, stops me right before the door, Takuto was sleeping thank Kami.**

 **"Hey what are you doing with that Monster?" he asks.**

 **"He's going home thanks to you bitch" I respond.**

 **"Everyone was right you are an ss" he says walking off.**

 **I open the door and head to my car, I open the door and gently place Takuto in the passenger side.**

 **I hop into the drivers seat and then start my car.**

 **"You know, he's wrong, your not an ss, to me your a nice girl" he says which makes me blush.**

 **"Y-yeah yeah now where's your house?"**

 **"12 oakwood lane " ( fake address)**

 **"Ok" I say driving away from the school.**

 **As I drove, I couldn't forget his words,**

 **"Your the only one who cares".**

 **So how was that!**


	5. To care for the ones you love

**Tauto's POV**

 **As we head down my street I point to my house and Hanako pulls into my driveway.**

 **"Need help getting up?" She asks unbuckling her seat belt.**

 **"Yes please" I say unbuckling myself.**

 **Hanako opens her car door, jogs to my door, and opens it, picking me up with my shoulder over her neck... which I enjoyed.**

 **I giggled at her doing this,**

 **"What? something wrong with this because I can and will drop you" she says chuckling at the end.**

 **"No! it's just... nothing.. I just met you today and your already caring me around"**

 **As I was talking she walked to the door. when we reach the door, she looks at me... we stare for a minute, then she looks away blushing and says,**

 **"I-I need your key"**

 **"Oh here " I say pulling it from my pocket.**

 **Hanako unlocks my door and opens it.**

 **She cares me to the couch and I feel really tired.**

 **"Ugh I'm tired"**

 **"Same here" she say setting me down and she sits down too.**

 **"Where can I sleep?"**

 **"Well... you... you can..." I say starting to pass out from exhaustion.**

 **"W-whoa!" she says catching me as I almost fell of the couch.**

 **"I... feel... awful... I'm cold... please take me to my room... and if you don't mind... can you keep me warm?" I say getting picked up.**

 **"That will be fine... I don't really care where I sleep... for the week you want me to sleep in your room with you? she say going up my stairs.**

 **"Yes... please... you... are ...very...nice" I say.**

 **she blushes then I point to my bedroom door.**

 **She opens it then goes to my bed and lays us down together.**

 **She pulls the covers up and I snuggle her with for warmth.**

 **"You don't mind this do you?" I say.**

 **"Not at all... now get some rest" she says.**

 **As I drift to sleep... I swear this was I dream... but it felt so real...**

 **Hanako said,**

 **"Goodnight"**

 **Then**

 **Kissed**

 **My**

 **Forehead.**

 **I thought it was a dream but it wasn't, I open my eye and see Hanako start to sleep then say,**

 **"Thanks for everything today"**

 **So you like that?**

 **I loved it!**

 **Ttyl!**


	6. A New Friend And The Kiss

**Takuto's POV ( time skip a week when Takuto can go back to school with Hanako)**

 **Hanako and I really became closer that week he toke care of me.**

 **Before we left school Goku,Naruto,and Krillen gave me their numbers just to stay connected and stuff.**

 **Naruto said one of the girls in our science class is now his Girlfriend.**

 **I hope it's not Bulma.**

 **I drive Hanako to school everyday now since... well..,, we worked something out and now we live in an apartment together! as friends still...**

 **As we pull up to school, I was texting Naruto,Goku,Krillen we were here... but to my surprise, Hanako picks me up out from the car with my shoulder over her neck.**

 **"Ah Hanako! you jag put me down!"**

 **"Heh ok" Hanako says dropping me on the ground.**

 **"Ow! dammit you know I'm still healing!" I say picking up my backpack.**

 **"Oh shit sorry" Hanako says blushing then grabs my hand and picks me up.**

 **"Hey guys! I got your text Takuto!" says Naruto running up with a girl next to him.**

 **She had black hair that looked like Hanako's hair , she had eye that looked like Neji eyes and they were colored white.**

 **"Oh hey Hinata!" Hanako says as we walk into school.**

 **"Who are you...?" I say**

 **Oh I'm Hinata and i am part of the Hyūga clan,I'm Neji sister and Hanako's sister."she says shyly**

 **"And my girlfriend!" Naruto says kissing her cheek.**

 **"Well i gotta go to my locker, meet you guys in science!" Goku says running to his locker.**

 **"Wait up mine is there too!" Krillen says laughing and running behind him.**

 **Hanako rolls his eyes and I laugh as we walk to our lockers.**

 **He sighs then says,**

 **"Don't let that Dumbie hurt you ok?"**

 **"Who Hinata?"**

 **"Sasuke! Jiraya trained you remember?!" She says slamming his locker.**

 **"Yea I'll end that fool!-" I'm interrupted with her hugging me.**

 **"I jut don't want to see you hurt ok?" she says blushing and pulling away.**

 **"Yeah sure... we're roommates for a reason right?" I say walking to the science room.**

 **"Yep" he says.**

 **As we walk in, we get lots of stares.**

 **"What's the matter? something on our faces?!" Takuto says walking to his seat.**

 **Naruto and Hinata were giggling in the back and whispering funny things to each other, they are really meant to be.**

 **We sit down and Hanako starts to read a book, I stare as she does so until someone pushes my stuff off my desk.**

 **"What the- Sasuke" I say angrily.**

 **"Sup bitch" he says as i prepare for impact.**

 **"Fuck off!" I hear someone say as I open my eye to see Goku , Hanako ,Naruto , Krillen and Hinata all around me. Hanako is at the back of my chair trying to calm me down while Hinata was the one who called her out and Naruto was backing her up.**

 **"Yeah you got him angry enough! piss off him or you will pay!" Hinata says getting a bit angry.**

 **"Yeah I think your a complete idiot who just wants to be a bully!" Goku says.**

 **"Damn everyone was right! Hanako is an asshole!" she say getting up and walking away.**

 **Hanako just gets angrier while Goku and Naruto pick up my stuff.**

 **"he's wrong about you... don't worry" I say grabbing Hanako's hand supportively.**

 **"It's just... I got picked on at my old school for being a dick" he says sitting down.**

 **"We'll leave you two alone" Goku say walking off with Naruto.**

 **"Whatever... anyway please I know you better than anyone here... I know your more than a cold killing machine... your a sweetheart when you want to be" I say blushing behind my book.**

 **"Wow t- thanks" she say blushing back.**

 **The bell rings and we start class.**

 **Time skipz to end of le day.**

 **"Bye guys!" Hinata say as she and Naruto hop into her car.**

 **Hinata and I hop in our car and we start to talk about stuffs... I thought through this that I should tell Hanako how I feel about her today...**

 **When we pull in the parking lot to the apartment place, Hanata picks me up like usual and we run to our apartment.**

 **But today was different...**

 **Hanako would open the door, put me on the couch and start our homework.**

 **But when Hanako opened the door, she tripped and we fall, me on top of her.**

 **Hanako then grabs the back of my head and connects our lips.**

 **She was blushing like CRAZY as we kiss.**

 **When we pull away, I say,**

 **"I've wanted to do that ever since I saw you"**

 **"Same" she say sitting up and standing me and her up.**

 **"So does this mean we are-" I'm interrupted by her locking our lips again.**

 **"Absolutely we are a thing"**

 **She says.**

 **I Laugh as she pulls me into her room.**

 **"U-um..." I say.**

 **Shee blushes like crazy then says,**

 **"Oh n-no! I just wanted to snuggle!"**

 **"O-ok good cuz I'm not ready" i say as I walk to the door.**

 **"Where you going?"I ask**

 **"Just to grab my pajamas and yes you can wear just your boxers, I don't care" She says winking.**

 **She blushes as I run to my room, grab my boxers and my Hidden Leaf Village shirt**

 **I run to her room and see her laying down in her pajamas, sweat pants, black and a blue t-shirt.**

 **.**

 **I giggle, get changed in the room and we snuggle all night.**

 **The last word we say are..**

 **"I love you"**

 **So how was that?**

 **Maybe smut later on...**

 **But next chapter shit will go down when Sasuke challenges Takuto to a fight...**

 **Anyway ttyl!**


	7. Time To Chill

So I'm basically doing a time skip for when they leave high school! now I'm just gonna write about there lives and maybe some smut.. still thinking about it!

Anyway enjoy the chapter!

Takuto's POV ( time skip to after graduation!)

After graduating Hanako, Hinata, Krillen,Naruto and I went to a restaurant to eat and celebrate... also I think I'm gonna 'bang' Hanako after this... ( lol nope not writing that! Yet!)

After eating we went our separate ways, me and Hanako went home and got inside to relax, but not for long..

"So you wanna try it?" I says smirking.

"Um as long as your careful..." She says as I pulls her into our bedroom with a smirk on his face then Locks the door... ( MAY go further later on! for now I'm gonna do a time skip for when there done fooling around ㈴1)

Two hour time skip...

After me and Hanako finished up... I took a shower with Hanako and then we got changed back into our clothes and relaxed in bed.

"So you enjoy that?" I asked.

"Sure... but damn it my back hurts like hell." she says snuggling me.

"Heh whatever it's summer you have plenty of time to rest" I say snuggling back.

"Love you"

"Love you too" I says kissing her forehead.

This summer will be the best summer..

Cuz I have a girlfriend

And 2 new friends too!

I really wish my father was still around though...

"Takuto you alright?" Hanako asks yawning.

"Yep I'm fine thanks goodnight" I say snuggling her.

"Heh night" I replys.

Man my back hurts!

Sorry that was short!

Anyway I'm watching DBZ abridged and I'm DYING of laughter!

Go look it up but be warned.. LOTS of sex jokes are made!

Anyway next chapter up tomorrow! it's 11:00 and I wanna watch more DBZ abridged!

Here's a word from Vegeta to you guys...

"Bitch you just jealous of my super Saiyan swag"

.EVER!


	8. Surprise!

enjoy!

Takuto's POV

With High school over , me or Hanako didn't want to go to college, nothing really we need to know...

But paying rent was getting bad..

Hanako works all day and I feel awful when she comes home all tried.

After another day of being alone, Hanako walks into the door.

"Hey" I say getting up to hug her.

"Hi.." she says hugging back.

"Look..I'm looking for a job...so you can stay home and let the man work" I say as we sit on the couch.

"Really? anything in particular?" She asks.

"Um well Goku is a martial arts teacher and is looking for another teacher...so I could try and see if he'll let me help" I say rubbing the back of my head.

"That's great! anyway I'm sooo hungry, wanna order Chinese?" Sky asks sweetly.

"Sure" I reply.

After we eat, I call Goku.

"Hello?" I heard a female voice.

C-Chi Chi

G-Goku

T-Takuto

T- "Chi Chi?"

C-"oh hey Takuto! I guess you wanna talk to Goku, he left his phone in the house and is in the middle of training"

T-"whatever just give him the damn phone"

C-"fine..GOKU VEGETA'S ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!"

G-"hello?"

T-"finally... I need a favor"

G-"sure whatcha need?"

T-"I heard your martial arts place is looking for another teacher... you don't think I could work there?"

G-"sure! meet me at the dojo at 8:00 am tomorrow! your hired!"

T-"heh thanks...bye"

G-"see ya!"

I hang up the phone and walk to the living room to see Hanako sleeping.

"Aw that's too cute..."I say picking her up.

"Huh? oh Takuto! did Goku say yes?" she asks as I carry her to our room.

I nod yes and she hugs me as I'm holding her.

We both get changed and lay in bed, I then speak up,

"Quit your job"

"Why?" she says.

"Because ill work from now on"

"Ok good night" she says snuggling me.

"Night"

Time skip to the next day, 8:00am.

I arrive at the martial arts dojo and walk to the entrance.

Behind the counter was Naruto,

"Hey Takuto! Goku said to work in the Dragon room with Yamcha" Naruto said.

"Ok thanks". I say walking to the room.

I see a man with a scar on his cheek and long black hair.

"Hey who are you?" Yamcha asks.

"Names Takuto, I'm the new teacher with you...are you Yamcha?" I ask.

"Yep and welcome...classes start now" he says as students start to walk in.

My job was while Yamcha teaches, I would watch and make sure everything was going correctly.

So boring.

At the end of the day, I said good bye and left.

I arrive home around 7, with Hanako sitting on the couch, looking nervous.

"Hey babe...you alright?" I say sitting down with her.

"Um y-yeah just one question.." she says.

"Ok shoot" I respond.

"Will you propose to me?"she says.

"Crap! you ruined my surprise! I was gonna get you a ring soon... I don't have the money..." I say looking down.

"Oh so will you marry me?" she asks.

"Why not?" I say hugging her.

"Why you ask?" I say.

"Um well..." she says messing with her hands.

I grab her hands and look at her...she looks like she's about to cry.

"Please what's wrong"

"Im... um...I'm..." She stutters.

"Please tell me I will not get mad" I say.

"I..Im...p-pregnant..." she says.

I start to become over joyed...i want to be a father!

I hug her tight and pick her up.

I put her down and she giggles with me.

"Your not mad?" She asks.

"I want to be a father! but how do you know your pregnant?" I ask.

"I sense it's energy, here put your Hand on my stomach" she says grabbing my hand.

I feel her stomach and sense a small energy.

"Well I guess we have to get married soon before this child get born...i don't want our parents getting the wrong idea" I say smirking.

"Hehe ok" she says hugging me.

I'm going to be a father...

I think most of you saw this coming...

I need names!

Please I have no ideas!

Both male and female names are good!

Thanks!

Ttyl!


End file.
